Alastor's Dragon Age Shorts
by Alastor Wolfkin
Summary: Here's my collection of Dragon Age II one-shots. Feel free to use any of the ideas here so long as you give credit where due and let me know about it. Enjoy.
1. Self Esteem

Garrett Hawke was having a pretty good day. Just the night before, he'd hooked up with a cute Dalish elf, and she'd agreed to live with him. Life was good. However, now that he and Merrill were a couple, some... changes... would have to be made to their usual party. Fenris was always vicious with the elf girl, and Hawke wasn't going to keep company with someone who kept badmouthing his woman. However, Anders was lovesick, Isabela was a backstabbing wench, and Hawke was sure that Carver was going to start flirting with Merrill any day now.

That's how it came to be that Garrett Hawke, Varric Tethras, Merrill, and Aveline Vallen were strolling out the doors of the Hanged Man. As Aveline was the Captain of the Guard, Hawke was somewhat nervous. His crew had never shied away from shady dealings, even if they always kept themselves morally straight.

As Hawke was contemplating his troubles, Aveline spoke up.

"You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things."

Merrill beamed at the normally stoic captain. "Thank you!"

Hawke was grinning broadly, congratulating himself on his good judgement. Aveline's company would do wonders for Merrill's self-esteem-

"But...", continued Aveline, "You're stupid." Merrill and Hawke's smiles slid off of their faces as one. Varric barely passed of a chuckle as a short, hacking cough.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Aveline seemed very self-assured in her speech. "Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now, instead of recreating old glory?"

Merrill was peeved now. "No. No, that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever."

Aveline didn't react, and Merrill strode out the doorway in front of them without further comment. Varric shook his head with a smile on his face as Hawke sighed heavily, placing his head in the palm of his hand.

Sarcastically, he thought to himself, '_This is going to be another beautiful relationship. I can just tell_.'


	2. A Fearsome Branch of Magic

'_This doesn't look good_,' thought Hawke as, across the battlefield, Varric finally succumbed to the onslaught of skeleton minions. All three of his companions were now out of the fight. They were too stubborn to die, but they weren't going to just brush it off. Or so the opposing Necromancer thought.

"Let's see how good this branch of magic really is."

With that, Hawke brought up his hands, a staff held out in front of him. With but a gesture and a few muttered words, a river of bright, brilliant blue energy swirled around him, bringing with it a feeling of relaxation and peacefulness.

Reaching deep within himself, Hawke tapped into the Fade, sending out his will, knowing that magic would respond in kind. By now, the remaining undead had turned and began charging the lone mage.

The closest skeleton reached Hawke, and with a swift movement, impaled the man on a long, battered blade. Even as his breathing grew ragged, magic responded to Garrett's will.

The same brilliant blue energy that surrounded him blossomed, and brought with it warmth – the warm feeling that one has when waking up after a restful sleep. Blue light spiraled through the air as Hawke's companions rose in unison, looks of renewed determination on their faces.

Behind him, Merrill made a short movement, and a small boulder hurled from her hands like a cannonball, slamming into the skeleton that had impaled Hawke and throwing the moster and its blade away from the thankful healer.

Seeing that his friends were still bloodied and tired, the resilient mage reached once more into the Fade, drawing forth another surge of blue light that darted over his warring companions, sealing their wounds, as well as his own.

He sighed in relief as the hole in his chest mended itself flawlessly, and let the swirling blue vortex around him fade, enjoying the rush of energy that returned to him as it did. He also took great pleasure in the look of surprise and horror that spread across the Necromancer's face as he realized how far away from victory he really was.

As Hawke resumed his part in the battle raging around him, he thought laughingly to himself, '_Yes, this is a fearsome branch of magic indeed_.'


End file.
